The present invention relates generally to a method to understand the organization and operation of terror networks, the political and cultural terrain of the Middle East and the processing of massive, complex, and diverse intelligence data sets. In particular, an automated and streamlined application of the scientific method and specialized expert knowledge to the problem of predicting and preventing violence against U.S. and friendly forces.